scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Wedded Blake sister
Accepting separate identity I tend to accept this separate identity, where before I would not have been certain it wasn't one of Daphne's other sisters. The first reason is Occam's razor -- for it to be one of the other sisters she would have to have been an astronaut first, married, divorced, and established a successful second career. There is also the parallel with the six Skipper Sheltons. What happened to this sister in the new timeline? It's possible that nothing changed and her marriage is intact, especially if she left Crystal Cove after her marriage and didn't get drawn into the corruption of the Evil Entity. --RockSunner (talk) 03:16, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, applying Occam's razor to the question of "Who is the Wedded Blake Sister wearing the astronaut suit in Daphne's flashback?" yields the conclusion that not only is there NO SIXTH BLAKE SISTER, the Wedded Blake Sister in Daphne's flashback is DAWN. What's the simple answer to the question "Who is the Wedded Blake Sister (WBS)?" One of the Blake sisters we know exist. What's the simple answer to the question "Which one of the four would wear an astronaut suit at her wedding?" The one who either is an astronaut or was marrying one and wore the suit to make him happy. Both Daisy and Delilah have careers that have been established through dialogue, and neither of them, based on what we've seen of their personalities, would be likely to wear the suit, so that leaves Dawn and Dorothy. The simple answer to both questions "Which one is more likely to be an astronaut?" and "Which one is more likely to wear an astronaut suit at her wedding, despite not being an astronaut, simply to make her husband happy?" is Dawn. Dawn's career is never established. Her outfit doesn't imply a career as a model anymore than it implies a career as an actress or graphic designer or, yes, even an astronaut. Astronaut suits are heavy, very hot, and neither cheap nor particularly comfy, so her not being dressed in career clothes like her sisters is rational and understandable. Furthermore, even if she is a model, there is nothing inconsistent with a model dressing up, and since we know nothing about her personality, there's no reason to assume that dressing up to make her husband happy is inconsistent with Dawn's character. Also, all we know about Dawn's marital status is that she had, at some point in the past, announced her engagement, and therefore was engaged at one point. It is never established that she is still engaged. Therefore, it is entirely possibly that Dawn is already married. On the other side, the Sixth Sister theory requires us to assume that none of the established sisters could possibly be the WBS, and that there's a sixth Blake sister about whom the audience knows nothing, who never shows up, who's absence is never explained, and who is never mentioned by either her family or Mystery Inc., except for that one time Daphne briefly and vaguely mentioned her. Therefore, Dawn being the WBS is easily the simplest solution that requires the least amount of assumptions, and doesn't introduce new questions to which there are no answers.MissMarpleMadness (talk) 08:46, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm actually quite furious about the recent changes that should have been discussed first especially that external link that was removed. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 06:47, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :I don't remember an external link. I don't think I did that, and if I did it may have been an accident using the bot. --RockSunner (talk) 14:04, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ::JGT! removed it, but it really didn't amount to anything more than we already knew. It just gave clarification. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 14:26, July 3, 2013 (UTC) I also don't think calling the page "Wedded Blake sister" is misleading or innappropriate either. She's the only one to be confirmed married and all the others have only been engaged which may not even be revelant in the new timeline. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 07:50, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :Even she may not be married in the new timeline. We know nothing about her other than her existence. I didn't buy the other poster's reason for the change, because as you say she's the only one with an actual husband rather than a fiance. The "Wedded" name is still all right with me. I'm sorry; I should have discussed it with you before spreading the name to the links. --RockSunner (talk) 14:01, July 3, 2013 (UTC)